Ambrosia
by vangoghadmirer
Summary: Basically an AU, where Roslin meets Adar, he basically seduces her and she falls for him. Eventually she meets her soulmate once the Cylons attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ambrosia**

Pairing: Roslin/Adar and later Roslin/Adama

Disclaimer: Don't own them, although I wish I did; but don't we all.

Rating: T

**Ambrosia 1?**

By: Amanda M.

**The Beginning**

Laura didn't know why she had gone to the bar that night. She had a term paper to finish, even though it wasn't due for another two weeks. But her best friend, Abby, literally dragged her there. Abby was meeting a guy there and wanted Laura there just in case the guy was a creep. Thus giving her an easy excuse to ditch the guy. As it turned out the guy wasn't a creep, and Abby forgot Laura was there with her.

Laura was stirring the ice around in an almost empty glass. Her efforts diluted what little was left of her drink. She had focused so much on her glass that she didn't notice the attractive young man walking over to her. He had been watching her since the moment she walked into the bar.

"Anyone tell you how beautiful you are?"

Laura looked at him. "I bet you tell that to all the girls."

"No, not normally. Seriously, you are beautiful. I've been watching you from the moment you walked into the bar." He smiled at her, hoping to charm her with at the very minimum his smile. "May I sit down?"

She thought about it for a split second. "Sure," she looks around the bar not seeing her friend. "It seems like my friend has ditched me for a guy anyway." She stops stirring her drink.

"Can I get you another one?"

"If you'd like."

"What did you have?" He smiled, and then realized he had yet to tell her his name or learn hers. "Oh by the way my name is, Richard."

"Ambrosia." She smiled back at him not consciously knowing she did, "and I'm Laura."

"Well, beautiful Laura don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

He went to the bar and ordered both of them a drink and returned.

They spent a few hours drinking and talking. They both learned they attended the same University. Richard was a senior majoring in Political Science. And Laura was working towards her teaching degree and was a sophomore. But after those hours it was getting late and the bar was about to close.

"I should head home." Laura's voice was beyond tipsy.

"Yeah, and I being the gentleman should escort you home. You're in no condition to go by yourself."

"I'm fine, I can go by myself." She wasn't but she was trying to assure herself that she was fine. "I'm not drunk."

"Sure you are," he figured that she was just stubborn. "Tell you what, if you can get up and walk out of here on your own I'll let you go home by yourself."

"Fine," she said looking at him.

He got up first and waited for her to get up. When she did, she stumbled a little but wasn't going to give up on trying to walk out on her own.

"Don't give me that look. I can walk fine."

"So walk."

She walks away from the table towards where he was, at first she was doing just fine but then she loses her balance and falls into him.

"Laura, being a gentleman I can't let you go home on your own. I don't want you to get hurt going home."

"Fine," she caved. "You can take me home."

She told him where her place was and they walked there since it wasn't that far from the bar. Not wanting to just walk her to the door, he helped her with the key and walked her inside her apartment. He wanted to make sure she was home safely, or so he told himself that.

"Thank you," she smiled at him when he closed the door behind them. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah." Her beauty entranced him. "You," he said and then the moment just came over him and he kissed her passionately. Fully expecting her to back away from the kiss since it just happened. But he was surprised when she kissed him back with just as much passion.

The next morning, Laura woke up in her bed and her head felt like it was going to split in half. After a moment of letting her eyes adjust to the sun that was shinning through the blinds, she looked around seeing her clothes and someone else's clothes strewn out all over the bedroom. Her mind began to race trying to remember what happened the night before. The last thing she remembered was talking with Richard at the bar. "Richard." She whispered as she looked beside her and saw him naked and sleeping peacefully next to her. And then he began to stir and few minutes later he opens his eyes, seeing her awake.

He smiles. "Good Morning."

"Morning," she replies. Her head still hurts. "Did weI'm assuming we didclothes and all being everywhereand well you and I being"

"Yes we did, and it was beyond wonderful."

"I wish I could remember it."

"Well we'll have to remedy that, right now," he grinned.

She looked at the clock, gods was it already ten, "I can't right now, I have class in a half hour."

"Well then later tonight, maybe we could go to dinner and see what the night brings."

"Okay, meet me here at seven."

"Will do," he kissed her, and then watched her get up and get ready for class. Not too much later, he got up and put back on his clothes, and the two of them left her place at the same time.

At that moment, Richard only wished he had met her a couple years before, and maybe things could have been different. He could have had more with her, but instead he decided he'd see how he could juggle two women; one he was engaged to and one who could keep his fantasies alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Ambrosia**

Paring: Roslin/Adar and later Roslin/Adama

Disclaimer: I do not own them, never will.

Rating: T

**"Ambrosia" 2?**

By: Amanda M.

**A Minor Lapse in Judgment**

Richard arrived back at her apartment exactly at seven. Before knocking on her door he looked around, part of him making sure no one was following him. He was just being paranoid. It wasn't like his fiancée was on Caprica. She was on Picon, so he knew she'd never find out.

He knocked on her door and a moment later she answered. Laura smiled when she saw him.

"I brought drinks." He said showing her the bottle of Ambrosia.

"You didn't have to," she looked at the bottle and remembered the night before, Ambrosia was her one weakness.

"I know but I wanted to."

They went to dinner at a nice place. Then after dinner they went back to her place. Where they broke open the Ambrosia in her living room. After her second glass, Richard poured her a third, but she placed it down on the table.

"I shouldn't drink this one."

"And why not," he tried to look puzzled.

"Because it's my one weakness."

"Really?" His voice didn't seem shocked.

"Yes, really. Last night is an example of how well I handle this stuff."

"In that case, drink up, last night wasn't bad." He moved closer to her leaning in before kissing her. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind a repeat performance of last night."

"I bet you would," she slightly smiled at him.

Laura then picked the glass back up and drank it like it was a in a shot glass before putting it back on the table.

"That's my last one." She looked at him before getting up, and facing him, "I'd like to remember this time."

She took his hands and pulled him up to her, and then led him to her bedroom.

Hours later, they lay in each other's arms completely oblivious to the outside world. Richard was playing with Laura's hair, when she smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something?" She said breaking the silence.

"Sure anything."

"What exactly is this, what will it be between us?"

"I don't want a serious relationship. I'll be graduating in a few months and you still have a couple of years left. But I don't want to give this up, it's too good to give up. I was thinking maybe a casual…no not that simple…a relationship but not to the point it's serious."

She looked at him trying to really figure out what he was saying. She knew he was hiding something, but for some reason she wasn't thinking logically. Her hormones were doing more of the thinking than her brain-a minor lapse in judgment some would say.

"You're right, you'll graduate, go on and do something great. Keeping this what it is for short time makes more sense then trying to make it more. I'll end up getting busy over the next two years and trying to balance something that might be a long distance thing wouldn't be good." She realized she probably didn't make much sense, but Richard didn't seem to be bothered by what she was trying to say because he hushed her with a kiss while his hands had plans of their own; leading to an encore performance between their two bodies.

Over the next few months they continued their 'relationship' but graduation was nearing closer. And one night they were sitting on her couch when he looked at her. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." She could tell in his voice that it wasn't going to be good.

"I haven't been very truthful with you."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"I've been…how can I say this without it coming out completely wrong." He paused, "I can't really…I've been involved with someone else…for quite a long time."

He waited for her reaction, but one didn't come. She was too shocked with what he revealed to her to react in any way.

"With graduation right around the corner I realized I had to tell you. You see she's coming to the graduation."

"Okay," she finally said. "I wish you would have told me this from the beginning." If she had known this chances are she wouldn't have started anything with him. Unfortunately now she was more than a little attached to him. She was starting to fall in love with him. And the revelations he revealed to her quite literally stabbed her in the heart.

"Laura, there's more."

"What more can there be? You're involved with someone else, how in the frak can there be more?"

"She and I are engaged."

That was the final straw. "Richard, please leave."

"Laura," he didn't want to leave.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." She had to fight everything in her not to slap him. Instead she got up and walked out of the room, not wanting to see him.

A moment later, when he realized it was best to just leave, he got up and left.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Ambrosia**

Paring: Roslin/Adar and later Roslin/Adama

Disclaimer: I do not own them, never will.

Rating: T

**"Ambrosia" 3?**

By: Amanda M.

**Contemplation**

Laura was walking down the hall from a class when Richard grabbed her arm pulling her aside.

"Laura, why don't you return my calls?" He was acting as if nothing happened, as if it was all okay.

"Richard, I don't want to speak to you. You lead me on and just when everything was to hit the fan you told me the truth. Honestly, that was too late. You shouldn't have started anything between us." She tried to pull away from him but he wasn't going to let her go. "Sometimes I wish I would have never met you. Richard, I was in love with you."

He pulled her to him and kissed her, it was more of forcing the kiss on her. Right when it ended, she slapped him rather hard across the face.

He looked at her stunned. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Richard, don't ever do that again. I'm not yours anymore. Go graduate, get married and have a wonderful life."

Richard let her go. Laura walked away, wanting to forget he existed but mostly she wanted to take back the piece of her heart she gave him.

Richard graduated about a week later. By the end of the summer his fiancée, Rachel, and he were married. And Laura tried to get on with her life, going out on dates but she never got attached enough to anyone she dated. Never getting attached enough to a man was probably a defense mechanism that she unconsciously did to avoid having a repeat performance of what happened with Richard. A couple of years later she graduated and started teaching at one of the city schools.

In span of ten years Laura had achieved great things for the schools in Caprica City. Because of all that she had done she earned the teacher of the year award and was honored at public ceremony one evening. At the reception after the ceremony, Laura was about to order a drink when a familiar voice behind her said. "The lady will have Ambrosia." Laura turned to see Richard, a slightly aged version of the man she knew in college. "That is unless you've changed what you drink." He slightly smiled.

"No, I haven't. What are you doing here?" She asked as the bartender got her the drink.

"I heard you were getting the teacher of the year award and I wanted to come."

She slightly smiled. "Where's your wife?"

He sighed. "Ah, she's not here. She's at her parent's at the moment."

"So," she looked at him, although they didn't have much time together in college she still could read him. "What's the real reason that you're here? You don't do anything unless it has a reason."

"Getting right to the point, Laura."

"Yes, I don't have time to beat around the bush." She drank her drink placing the empty glass down on the counter. He was about to order her another one when she stopped him. "That's the only one I'm having."

"Okay," he relented, "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition," she laughed. "I don't think that was the right word to use, considering our history."

He smirked. "True. I was thinking of running for mayor."

"Oh, really."

"Laura, I want you to work on my campaign. After the dedication that you've given to the schools and the children of this city I need to have you on this campaign."

"I'm flattered, Richard, but I'm not sure it would be wise."

"Laura that was over ten years ago. I need you to be on this campaign, with you I'd have the vote of the teachers and the education issues covered. And honestly, a real chance to be mayor."

She looked him in the eyes, "give me a day to think about it. Meet me at the coffee shop on the block from my school at five tomorrow night. I'll give you my answer then."

"Thank you, Laura," his voice was sincere.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't made up my mind either way." Laura looked at her watch. "I need to go. I have class in the morning,"

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'll manage on my own, but thanks for the offer." Laura left the reception and walked home. On the way she began to think about working on Richard's campaign, weighing the pros and cons in her head.

The next evening she was sitting in the coffee shop waiting for him to arrive. She still didn't know what to tell him. A couple of minutes later he walked in and walked towards her. "So have you made up your mind?" He asked sitting down next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Ambrosia**

Pairing: Roslin/Adar and later Roslin/Adama

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will. In this fic's world some things that have happened on the show might not necessarily happen in this fic.

**Ambrosia 4?**

By: Amanda M.

**The Agreement**

_The next evening she was sitting in the coffee shop waiting for him to arrive. She still didn't know what to tell him. A couple of minutes later he walked in and walked towards her. "So have you made up your mind?" He asked sitting down next to her._

"No," she looked at him. She could see the disappointment forming on his face. "I haven't made up my mind on what I'm going to order." She intentionally didn't give him the answer he desperately sought. She debated between coffee and tea and eventually settled on a cup of hot tea. "Actually, Richard I've given this a great deal of thought. Honestly I don't think it would be a good idea, for both of us personally. I don't trust either one of us."

"Laura."

"Richard, please let me finish. This campaign will more than likely consume a lot of my time. There would be long hours, sometimes into the night, and I don't want what happened between us to happen again. If you can give me that assurance, that nothing would happen between us. Against my better judgment I'll work for your campaign."

He smiled. "Good, then I promise during the campaign what happened between us won't happen again."

"Thank you. Now we should at least get down to the specifics, what exactly do you want me to do?"

They discussed his general plan for the campaign and what her main purpose in it would be in it. He even promised her a job within his administration if he won.

"Now there's one problem." Laura announced in the middle of their discussions.

"What could possibly be a problem?"

"My class, I still have to teach at least until the summer. After that I'll take a leave of absence from the school."

"Okay, that's not a problem."

Over the next couple of months they campaigned with a group of his other supporters. With each speech he'd give at the venues he seemed to gain more momentum. People actually believed he could change the city for the better. Clean up the poor crime ridden sections, and maintain a city that the citizens of Caprica City wouldn't be afraid to admit to others that it was home.  
During one of his speeches, his wife, Rachel unexpectedly showed up. They didn't plan on her being there since she was supposed to be off at some charity for her father on one of the other colonies. Richard was glad to see her, knowing having her there would be brownie points for his campaign. But he also knew it would be very awkward for Laura. The two of them had never met until that moment. Laura led her to a seat so she could watch her husband's speech. The walk to her seat was civil. The past was in the past as far as Laura was concerned, and she did not intend to dig it out of its deep grave.

Richard met with his wife after the speech was over. They spoke for a few minutes and then he had one of the aides walk her to a car. He then went and found Laura chatting with another campaign aide about the next event. "Can I have a moment with you, Laura." And as if on cue the other campaign aide discretely left. "Sorry about that."

"What are you apologizing for?" Laura inquired.

"I'm sorry about Rachel, she was supposed to be at a charity event with her father this evening."

"Richard, she's your wife. She should be here campaigning with you, it makes you more presentable to the public if she's actually here supporting you."

"I know, but I'm sorry because it had to be uncomfortable for you."

"It may have been a bit awkward but there's nothing between us. That was in the past, and that's where it will stay."

"Yeah, then I guess it was very awkward for me. I can't afford for her to find out about the past, not while her father is alive."

"Then it's good for your sake that I'm not a politician."

He slightly laughed. "Indeed," he paused. "We have a lot to do before tomorrow, how about you and I go back and work on it and get some take out."

"Don't you have to go home? Rachel probably is waiting for you."

"I told her I had a lot of work to do and I wouldn't be home till late." He looked at her. "You can't honestly think I'm going to try and make a move on you. I gave you my word, nothing would happen between us during the campaign. I'm going to honor my word. If you want I can have Jim and Taylor work as well and we'd get out of here quicker."

"Okay, have them work with us. I'll take care of the food."

Richard left for the campaign headquarters. Jim and Taylor arrived shortly after him. Then maybe ten minutes later Laura walked in with the take out. The four of them worked on the next day's event for the next few hours or so.

The campaign was a success. Richard won by a striking majority. And he had kept his word, not once did he try to rekindle the romance Laura and he had years back. After all the promise was during campaign. He didn't promise anything about after the campaign when she stared working for him in his administration-after all he is a politician. He knew the importance of key placed words in an agreement.

He made up the excuse to celebrate his victory with his campaign staff as his way to rekindle what they once had-complete with a bottle of Ambrosia.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Ambrosia**

Pairing: Roslin/Adar and later Roslin/Adama

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will. In this fic's world some things that have happened on the show might not necessarily happen in this fic, after all this is in an AU. No real spoilers for the actual episodes yet.

Rating: M for implied stuff

**Ambrosia 5?**

By: Amanda M.**  
**

**Election Night, Three Bottles, and Determination**_  
_

_He made up the excuse to celebrate his victory with his campaign staff as his way to rekindle what they once had-complete with a bottle of Ambrosia._

For some reason she trusted him. After all he had kept his word, not once did he make a move during the campaign to rekindle what they had in the past. She didn't think twice when he offered her a glass of Ambrosia. After all it was a victory drink, and they needed to celebrate.

"Thank you," she said after he handed her the glass.

"No, thank you, for helping me win." He smiled as she drank the contents of her glass.

"Now that you've won, I need to find out if my job still exists or if they've filled it with another teacher." Richard filled her glass again having yet to touch his own glass.

"Don't bother."

She gave him a questioning look. "Excuse me?" She didn't notice that he replenished her glass.

"I was thinking."

Before he could finish she interrupted, knowing he had something up his sleeve. "About what?"

"Your future," he watched her take another drink. "Laura, when I'm sworn in as Mayor I'd like you to be the superintendent of one of the school districts in Caprica City."

"I don't know, Richard." She was flattered that he thought about her for the job but she didn't know if she wanted to do it. She enjoyed working with the children on a hands on basis and wasn't sure if the supervising role that the superintendent played would make her happy.

"Think about it, you could really change the shape of the district in that job. Think of the children and how you could benefit them."

She knew he'd play that card. Now she couldn't say no, it would guilt her too much if she did. She finished her drink before answering. "I'll do it."

"Good," he finished his drink and then filled up his glass for a second time and hers for a third time.

A couple of hours later and in the company of a few others of the campaign staff they had managed to consume three bottles of alcohol. Both Laura and Richard had a bit too much to drink. And not too much later those that were celebrating with them left, leaving the two of them alone.

"I need to go home." Laura surprisingly did not slur her speech considering the amount she had to drink.

"I'll take you home." Richard said grabbing his keys, "my car's outside."

"You can't drive. You're in no condition to drive."

"Then I'll call a cab, and ride with you to make sure you get home." Before she could refuse he picked up the phone and called a cab. "It will be here in ten minutes."

"Okay, but you don't have to ride with me." She started to collect up her stuff.

"Yes I do. I'm paying for the cab and besides after it takes you home I'll have it take me home."

Ten minutes later the cab arrived, and the two of them left for her apartment. Once the cab arrived outside her place Richard insisted on walking her inside. Even though she said no, he wasn't going to take it as an answer. She got out of the cab first. This gave Richard the perfect opportunity to pay the cab driver, not intending to have the cab take him home. He then got out of the cab and walked Laura to her apartment.

"Richard really I can go inside alone." She opened her front door and stepped inside. Once she was inside she kicked her shoes off, dropped the keys on a side table, but they ended up falling to the floor.

She walked to the bathroom leaving the front door wide open.

"Sure you can," Richard said watching her before walking inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

A few minutes later Laura came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Richard standing in the middle of her living room. "Richard." She said faintly.

"Hmm," he walked over to her not really thinking before acting when he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. He was even more surprised when she kissed him back, although it was really the effect of the alcohol in her system.

The next morning Laura woke up with an excruciating headache. She had no clue how she got home the night before; actually she barely had any recollection of the night before. She tried to move and that's when she realized she wasn't alone in her bed. She felt an arm tighten around her. She then opened her eyes and after letting them adjust to the light she glanced at the body next to hers. Realizing it was Richard. "Laura, you didn't, gods now things are really frakked up," she said aloud not meaning to.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Ambrosia**

Pairing: Roslin/Adar and later Roslin/Adama

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will. In this fic's world some things that have happened on the show might not necessarily happen in this fic, after all this is in an AU. No real spoilers for the actual episodes yet.

Rating: T

**Ambrosia 6?**

By: Amanda M.

**Monkey Wrench**

_She tried to move and that's when she realized she wasn't alone in her bed. She felt an arm tighten around her. She then opened her eyes and after letting them adjust to the light she glanced at the body next to hers. Realizing it was Richard. "Laura, you didn't, gods now things are really frakked up," she said aloud not meaning to._

Richard groaned waking up. "Damn, womanwhere did you learn some of that stuff, gods know you didn't know that when we were in college."

"You didn't know me very long in college so maybe I did know whatever I did last night then as well." Laura placed a hand on one of her temples, "I feel like my head is splitting open. How much did I have to drink last night?"

"Laura, does it honestly matter how much you had to drink last night? All that matters is I got you here."

"Last night shouldn't have happened." She tried to convince herself, although in reality she was attracted to him even after all the years that had passed between them.

"It was meant to happen; I've wanted to get you into bed since I ran into you at the awards ceremony. I don't regret it for one minute." Laura looked at him, not the least bit surprised, and he continued,

"And Laura, baby, I don't want it to stop."

"Richard you're married, you shouldn't be doing this."

"You had to bring that up. Laura, I married her for where it would get me, the connections to get into politics, the connections to make changes for the better. I don't love her. And I doubt she really loves me."

"That still doesn't make this right." She took a breath. "This is completely wrong on all levels."

"Well you're the one that came on to me last night."

"I was drunk."

"And your point is? They say that people do what they really want and speak their minds when they're drunk. And if that's true then you wanted this to happen. If I remember correctly you said you needed this." He didn't know if she really said that or not, because last night he was drunk to the point of not remembering much of anything.

She didn't respond for a good couple of minutes staring at him while he grinned. Before she could say anything he pulled her closer to him with the one arm that was draped around her. He didn't give her a chance to refuse, he kissed her and is thrilled when she kissed back.

A couple of months passed and they continued their affair. Every so often Laura would go on dates with various men, but because of what she had with Richard she never really connected with any of them.

She had fallen into the mistress way of thinking that he'd someday leave his wife and would then be with her. She knew it was a stupid way of thinking but something in her convinced her that it would happen.

She thought about this every time she was with him, and this night was no different. In the mere hours they had together as just Laura and Richard, and not as Adar and Roslin, she was his and he was hers. The outside world didn't exist.

In a classy hotel in Caprica City, wrapped up in a tangled sheet, Laura lay against him while he idly toyed with the curls of her hair. Neither had spoken a word for the past few minutes.

"You do know this is going to get harder to do once you're sworn in," Laura breaks the silence between them.

"I know. But I also know we'll still be able to do this. If I have to make up fake meetings with the Superintendent of one of the school districts I will," he said, referring to her future job.

"You'd better. I don't want you looking for anyone else to fill this void," her subconscious mind said aloud. "Did I just say that?" She tried to repeal her words.

Richard looked at her and laughed, "Getting possessive of me are you? I wouldn't have it any other way. Don't worry, if I have to cause a disturbance in the schools just to have ten minutes alone with you I will. And I am not going to sleep with anyone else but you, well occasionally my wife, but that's something that is so rare I'd swear she is completely frozen in that area of her body."

"Good," Laura said, "So how long do we have tonight?"

"The whole night. I don't have to be anywhere until ten tomorrow morning."

She smiled and moved to kiss him, to begin another round of their own little world.

Two years had passed, and they were set in their routine. Only Richard's bodyguards had any idea of what was going on, but even they didn't really know.

They planned to meet for lunch but about fifteen minutes before Richard's phone rang and his secretary informed him that Superintendent Roslin was on the phone for him. He sat down at his desk and smiled thinking he could have fun with this since he was alone in his office. "Laura, baby, we're supposed to meet in fifteen minutes, you need me so bad you're resorting to the phone?"

"Richard," her voice had a hint of sadness to it, "I need to cancel our lunch. My stomach is feeling a bit queasy."

"I wasn't planning on eating food for lunch."

Laura sighed, "We wouldn't get very far, I'm in the bathroom every ten minutes as it is. Besides I've made a doctor's appointment to find out what's wrong I have to be there in the next twenty minutes."

Richard sighed disappointed in his sudden change of lunch plans.

"Maybe we can do something this evening," Laura said. "I'm sure the doctor can give me something and I'll be fine by then."

He flipped through the calendar on his desk even though he knew he didn't have plans for the evening and his wife wouldn't miss him at home. "You're in luck, I have tonight completely free. I'll come by your place at eight."

"Okay, I have to go. I'll see you tonight." Laura desperately wanted to add the words 'I love you' to the end but couldn't, although she was now truly in love with him.

"Bye," Richard hung up.

An hour later, Laura is still sitting in the exam room of the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to tell her what's wrong. All she heard during the exam was a bunch of 'hmms' and it was driving her nuts.

She hated being out of the loop.

The doctor walked back in holding her chart. He sat down before speaking. "Well it seems, Dr. Roslin, that you're pregnant."

Laura's mouth dropped, "Excuse me?"

"You're pregnant, seven weeks along."

"No," she defended, "I can't be pregnant. I'm not married. I'm too busy for a child. There's no way I can be pregnant."

"Well, you're a intelligent woman. You are pregnant, and you'll figure out what to do. You can keep the child or not, that's up to you, but I suggest before you decide you need to tell the father, whoever he is."

"The fatherfrak, this is going to really frak things up for him."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You can get dressed now, and here's a prescription to help with the nausea and another for prenatal vitamins." He handed her two slips of paper and left the room.

Laura spent the rest of the day trying to come up with a way to tell Richard this without him going completely ballistic, but she realized there was no way to sugar coat it.

He showed up at her place exactly when he said he would and let himself in with his key. He decided from the aroma of whatever she was cooking that she must be feeling better.

"Laura?"

"I'm in the bedroom."

He smiled and walked into her bedroom. "You must be feeling better."

"A little, the doctor gave me something for it. And before you ask it's not contagious."

"That's good." He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. Once the kiss was over he took her hand and started to lead her to the bed. Laura stopped him before he got there.

"We should eat first." She led him into the dinning room. "Sit down, I'll get everything."

He sat down and she went to fix both their plates. She poured him a glass of Ambrosia, but does not pour herself one. She has water instead. Richard noticed this. "You're not going to have a drink with me?"

"No, it interacts with the medication," she lied knowing he wouldn't notice it.

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to pass out on me."

She smiled and then sat down at the table. They both ate, chatting about various things throughout the meal. At the end of it, Laura decided that now was the best time to talk to him about what the doctor said.

"Richard, there's something I need to talk to you about," she said studying his face for a moment before continuing. "It's about the doctor appointment I had earlier today."

"Nothing serious? You're not dying are you?"

"No, I'm perfectly healthy."

"Okay, then what can it be if you're healthy?" He took a sip of his Ambrosia.

She sighed, knowing this isn't going to go well. "Richard, the doctor told me I'm pregnant."

He looked at her, the words haven't hit him yet. When they do he quickly finished his drink and got up. "Pregnant?"

"Yes, seven weeks along." She watched him, unsure of what his next move will be.

"I'm goingI'm going to have another drink."

"Go ahead, it's the Ambrosia that got us into this mess in the first place."

He walked to where she kept the Ambrosia and poured himself another glass. Instead of putting the bottle back he carried it back to the table with him, and then sat back down.

"Do you want to keep it?" He couldn't believe he was asking that. The political side of him hopes she doesn't keep it because it would be a disaster for his career. But the father side of him wants her to keep it. He and Rachel didn't have any children, she was unable to have them.

"I don't know."

"Are you considering getting rid of it?" An abortion would be the easy way out for both of them.

"Richard, I don't know, I haven't given this much thought, I only learned of this development today."

"Well, we have to figure something out, and it's not like we have all the time in the world."

"I know." She looked at him. "I guess the rest of the evening is ruined."

He quickly drank his drink, the second in a matter of minutes. "Not necessarily, why ruin the evening, we can still do things. It's not like I'm going to knock you up considering that's already happened."

She laughed, but it was a fake laugh.

"Laura, baby, let's end the evening on a good note. We have the morning to discuss this." He took her hand and escorted her to her bedroom.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Ambrosia**

Pairing: Roslin/Adar and later Roslin/Adama

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will. In this fic's world some things that have happened on the show might not necessarily happen in this fic, after all this is fanfiction and thus it's an AU. No real spoilers for the actual episodes-unless you've been locked away in some cave somewhere for the past few years.

Rating: T

**Ambrosia 7?**

By: Amanda M.

**Mother's Always Know**

_"Laura, baby, let's end the evening on a good note. We have the morning to discuss this." He took her hand and escorted her to her bedroom._

The next morning Laura woke up in her bedroom alone. She stretched and then landed a hand on the pillow next to her right on a piece of paper. Realizing Adar left her a note she sat up pulling the covers up with her, and reading the note. His handwriting wasn't the best; obviously he was in a hurry.

Laura Baby,

Sorry I had to run early things came up unavoidable things. See you tonight.

A.

Laura sighed after reading his note. She then got up and was about to get ready for the day but ended up running to the bathroom. She swore she was dying right there on the bathroom floor.

Later that day she was at her office trying to get work done when her secretary informed her that her mother was holding on the phone for her. She hadn't spoke to her mother in months, and really hoped this call wasn't one berate her for forgetting her own mother. Laura took a deep breath hoping her stomach would place nice for a while. Otherwise her own mother would know what was going on without her having to say anything. Laura then picked up the receiver to the phone and answered.

"Hello, mom. I was just going to call you later today."

Her mother didn't say whether she bought that or not, she just got straight to the point of her phone call. "I'm in town for the day and would like you to meet me for lunch."

"I wasn't planning on taking a lunch, I've got all this paperwork that is starting to pile up and I really should get it done." The truth was Laura wasn't sure if she could manage to even eat lunch.

"Laura, I'm not asking just to ask. And I'm not going to take no for an answer. If need be I can come to your office and make you go to lunch. So why don't you just humor me."

"Okay, where?"

"The place your father and I used to go once a week when he and your sisters were alive. Meet me there in a half hour."

A half hour later, Laura walked into the little restaurant that she only went to when her mom insisted on eating there. She found her mother and sat down across from her at the table she had picked.

"So, what brings you into the city?" Her mother had moved out of the city a few years back to get away from the noise.

"I had a doctor's appointment." She stated but didn't let Laura know that it was really the second doctor's appointment in two days. "That's part of the reason why I needed to see you."

Laura gave her mother a questioning look and was about to say something when the waiter came up and asked if they wanted anything to drink. They ordered their drinks and then the waiter left.

"Nothing serious I hope." Laura looked at her mother's face as she said those words and when the last one slipped out she regretted saying them. "What did the doctor tell you, mom?"

Laura's mother took a breath before speaking. "I have cancer, breast cancer."

"What?" Laura was shocked. "They can operate on it right and take care of it?"

"No, it seems I waited too long between exams. The only option I have right now is Diloxin treatments."

Laura looked at her mother, tears forming in her eyes. "We can beat this. I'll be there to take care of you. I take a leave of absence from work if I need to. But we will beat this." Laura didn't want to face losing her mother, it was hard enough when she lost the rest of her family years ago.

"Thank you." Her mother looked over at the waiter as he placed their drinks on the table and then took their orders.

Eventually their food arrived and they started to eat. But half way in the meal Laura's mother broke the silence that was between them. "There's one more thing I need to talk to you about."

"And it is?"

"Are you ever going to find anyone other than Richard?"

"What?" Laura dropped her fork, not expecting this at all. "There is nothing going on with Richard and I. We are just friends who happen to work together."

"Laura, don't try and pull one over me. I'm your mother, I know more than you give me credit for."

"There is nothing going on between the two of us."

"Laura, dear. I can tell between the interactions you two have. You really should end it before it becomes something neither of you two can handle. Before it hurts others in his life. He's married."

"Mom. I really need to get going. I'll call you tomorrow." Laura put some money on the table to pay for the meal and then got up and left. She couldn't believe her mother knew that there was something going on between Richard and her. And she couldn't help but wonder what her mother would think if she knew Laura was carrying Richard's child.

Later that evening, Richard showed up at her place. After realizing the door was locked he used his key to get in. At first he wasn't sure if she was home or not because most of the lights were off in the place. "Laura?"

There was no answer, so he walked a bit further into her apartment and noticed the light to the bathroom was on and the door was cracked. As he walked closer to the bathroom he could hear her sobbing. He slowly opened the door and saw her sitting in the bathtub fully clothed, crying. "Laura."

Laura looked up at him. Her make up was completely ruined from the tears that stained her cheeks.

"Laura. What's wrong?"

"Gods Richard, my mother has cancer." Just as the words came out she cried more.

Richard really didn't know what to do. He didn't expect this at all when he walked into her place. In truth the only thing he expected and wanted was sex. But he knew if he didn't handle this right that definitely wasn't going to happen.

So he carefully reached into the tub and carried her out of the bathroom, truth be known he didn't know how in gods he managed to do it. He carried her into her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. After helping her get comfortable he spoke. "I'm going to make you some tea. It will help calm your nerves."

About an hour later Richard had finally gotten her calm enough she stopped crying. Granted his shirt was very wet by that time and he'd definitely need a new one before leaving. He looked her in the face as he wiped the last of her tears away with his thumb. "Better now?"

She stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen me like that."

He smiled slightly. And then added, "is there anything else you need me to do for you?"

"Yes," Laura's voice was but a whisper. "Make love to me and make this all go away for a while."

Richard chuckled a little. "That I can do." He leaned down and kissed her.

The next morning, Laura was surprised to wake up in his arms. Normally he was gone before she woke up.

"Morning." Richard whispered right before he lightly kissed her. He had been laying there for about an hour just watching her.

"Morning," she covered her mouth with her hand to yawn. "I need to talk business with you."

"Business in bed," he laughed. "Now that's a different way to look at this."

"Richard, I'm serious. I promised my mother I would take care of her while she went through her treatments. So I need to take a leave of absence."

"Laura. Go take care of your mother. We can have you working from there as much as possible. And when it gets tough we'll figure something out. I just can't afford to lose you in my administration."

The two of them didn't talk about anything else that morning. And the one thing Laura thought they were going to discuss never even came up. It was as if it never happened. Gods know Laura wished it never happened, but it did. And they needed to talk about their options before it was too late to do anything. But now with her mother getting cancer Laura wasn't sure if she'd even consider an abortion as even an option.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Ambrosia

Pairing: Roslin/Adar and later Roslin/Adama

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will. In this fic's world some things that have happened on the show might not necessarily happen in this fic, after all this is fanfiction and thus it's an AU. No real spoilers for the actual episodes-unless you've been locked away in some cave somewhere for the past few years.

Rating: T

Ambrosia 8?

By: Amanda M.

The Visit

_But now with her mother getting cancer Laura wasn't sure if she'd even consider an abortion as even an option._

The question of what to do was on Laura's mind for most of the morning to the point she almost forgot to call her mother back like she promised she would. She picked up the phone and slowly dialed the number, one she knew better than her own, and waited for an answer.

When she answered Laura told her she'd be at the house the next day, but she needed to take care of a few things before leaving. After hanging up she went to see if Richard was in his office.

"We need to talk." She said after walking in and seeing that he was alone.

"About what? If it's about you going to your mother's I thought we had that straightened out earlier today. I'd manage for sometime without you and then just arrange some meetings there. . .for the good of the schools."

She gave him a look. "We need to discuss our options with this pregnancy."

"There's nothing to discuss." Richard sighed. "We. . .you only have one option." He looked back at her, his politician voice taking over. "You have to get rid of it. You and I both know it wouldn't be good for my career. . .or yours. And if my wife found out about us she'd . . ."

"She'd divorce you and leave you with nothing, and her father's money that you love so much would be gone."

"Laura, if she found out it would be the end of my career, the end of us. And I don't want to lose either. So you have to abort that baby."

Laura tried to not show any emotion to him, but she knew he could read her almost as well as she could read him. "And if I don't?"

"You have to. Now I'm late for a meeting. I hope your mother pulls out of this." Instead of giving her a chance to reason with him he left his office and headed for his meeting.

The next day, Laura arrived at her mother's house in the afternoon. For the next few weeks Laura took her to her appointments. She was there for her emotionally and physically when she felt worse than she went in after her Diloxin treatments. Laura hated seeing her mother like this, and not being able to really do anything about it. After one of her treatments Laura's mother looked at her and nonchalantly stated. "So how far along are you? And is it his?"

"What?" Laura almost choked being caught off guard.

"You heard me." She said sitting up in her chair trying to find some strength somewhere. "How far along are you and is it his?"

"How do you know I'm?"

"Laura, I've had three children I think I know the signs. And besides I'm your mother."

"About ten weeks give or take a few days."

"And is it Adar's?"

Laura just looked at her mother and didn't answer, she couldn't.

"Well that answered that. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure. I've given it a lot of thought. And the consequences would be horrible if I choose to have the baby. But I can't bring myself to have an abortion, even though I have the right to be able to have one. It's just not something I've ever seen myself as able to do."

"And what will he do if you have it?"

"He wants me to get rid of it, what do you think? That he'd leave his wife and destroy his career for a child?"

"Well you shouldn't have gotten involved with him."

"Quit lecturing me on it please." She took a deep breath. "Can I get you something to drink?" She really wanted to just get out of the same room for a moment.

"No I'm fine."

"Okay. Well I'm going to get something to drink." And with that Laura got up and left. She hated how her mother made her really examine her relationship with Adar. She knew it was a mistake to start it in the first place. But she did and at this point in it she didn't want it to end.

A few months later, her mother had also started to take Chamala for the pain as her cancer progressed more in spite of the Diloxin treatments. Laura was in the process of making her mother a lite lunch when Richard showed up at the house completely unannounced. He walked in as if he owned the place and found her in the kitchen with her back to the doorway.

"Laura, you know we can't have administration meetings if you don't return my phone calls."

"Richard, my mother hasn't gotten any better, in fact she's gotten worse. I really haven't had time to return anyone's calls." She didn't want to turn around and face him.

"Laura." He walked over to her and lightly touched her arm before turning her to face him. "I've missed you. I've missed us." He spoke softly. Then his eyes looked down and his voice changed. "I thought you were going to get rid of that." He stepped away, starring at her in disbelief.

"No. Richard you wanted me to get rid of it. But after seeing my mother like this I realized I'm the only child she has left and she deserves to have a grandchild before this cancer takes her over. So I can't have an abortion, besides it's too late now. And I don't want you to do anything; you don't have to acknowledge this child. And I'm certainly not going to let anyone know the truth."

He groaned. "I'm not even sure we can continue this, now." He looked at her briefly before leaving.


End file.
